


The Perfect Needle Drop on Vinyl

by anarchycox



Series: Anarchy's Kingsman Stocking Fills [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Merlin, Get together fic, M/M, Pining, eggsy unwin has 3 jobs, merlin owns a record shop, minor blood, minor injury, quiet conversations, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Merlin owns a record shop, and has developed a crush on the delivery boy for a nearby cafe to the extent that he orders a lot of sandwiches even though he does not like sandwiches. Eggsy has noticed Merlin too.





	The Perfect Needle Drop on Vinyl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> the prompt was "i was meant to be someone else" and this is what emerged

“You know you could consider being on time,” Merlin was on the ground searching through a bin, his glasses slipping down his nose. He flipped through the records, sure the one he needed was in that bin, but of course it wasn’t. He moved one crate over and found the Big Star album. “There you are,” he muttered and caught the glasses as they fell off his face. “Really need to fix these.”

“I am on time,” Harry said.

“Your husband opened your shop. Again.” Merlin held out a hand and Harry helped him up.

“Yes, because I was at an estate sale,” Harry replied and pointed to the door. “Where I found a couple boxes of records along with the few antiques I wanted.”

Merlin squinted at him. “What do I owe you? You are rubbish at pricing records.”

“Early Christmas gift,” Harry was still smiling and rocked on his feet a little.

“No, ye never provide without strings,” Merlin said. He walked over and easily picked up one of the boxes, arms strong from years of moving record crates and boxing.

“Perhaps I need you to dog sit over Christmas for a couple of days. Percival insists that we do family this year.”

“You like Roxy,” Merlin pointed out. He started to sort the piles. It was mostly rubbish, but he sometimes sold Engelbert Humperdink to hipsters into irony. A few classical albums and old movie soundtracks. And in a surprise some Beach Boys. First pressings. Not bad. “Fine, you didn’t bring me complete crap. I’ll watch your idiot fluff balls for you.”

“They are not idiots!” Harry responded like he always did. “They are just unique personalities.” He looked at the clock on the wall. “Oh look, isn’t time for you to order take out yet again?”

Merlin made sure to pay very close attention to the records he was sorting. “I don’t get take out that much.”

“No, of course not,” Harry replied. “Not more than three days a week. From the same place.”

“I like their food,” Merlin shrugged.

“You hate sandwiches,” Harry said. He crossed his arms. “I have heard you list the various reasons they are wrong for thirty years. And now you eat them three times a week. Because you also hate waste so you aren’t throwing them out.”

“A man can change, and grow. You might try it.”

“I grow every time Percival breaks out the ropes,” Harry was quite smug.

Merlin just rolled his eyes. “Go sell a chamber pot.”

“I will, people pay a fortune for those, the fools,” Harry gave a wave and went two doors down to his shop. Merlin continued to sort the records that Harry had brought him, finding a few things worth money but most would end up in the 5 pound novelty bin that were more often than not sold to people making crafts with the albums than listening to the music.

He wasn’t going to order food from the cafe. He had done so two days ago, and he tried to make it three in between orders. And he didn’t hate sandwiches that much. The ones from the cafe weren’t completely appalling. He added the records into his system and added stickers to the ones worth anything and a couple customers browsed and left without buying anything, which wasn’t uncommon. He checked online and had a few sales pending on ebay, which was good, and the weekends were the best for sales.

The bell chimed and he looked up ready to use customer voice. “Eggsy?” he asked surprised.

“Boss was worried,” Eggsy shrugged and held out a container. “You hadn’t put your order in.”

“I call every three days,” Merlin said.

“No, you used to, but been every two days recently,” Eggsy smiled. “When you hadn’t called, boss was worried that the new girl working the counter had screwed up so sent me. It’s the fourth day in the cycle so it is the chicken parm sandwich.”

“Jesus am I that predictable?” Merlin hadn’t realized he had been so...well him.

“Yeah,” Eggsy replied. “So guessing we didn’t miss your order?”

Harry would have a field day if he found out about this. “No, you did not, but since it is here, I’m happy to pay for it.” Merlin reached for his wallet.

“On me, bruv, for the mix up,” Eggsy put the box on the counter.

“I insist,” Merlin protested.

Eggsy stuck out his jaw. “Well so do I.” He crossed his arms, delivery bag flopping against his side.

“It is difficult to out stubborn me,” Merlin told him.

Eggsy just snorted. “Bruv, I have a toddler sister that I can get to eat bloody broccoli. You got nothing.”

Merlin put his wallet away. “I cannot go up against that.” He sat down and sighed,” bugger.”

“You alright?” Eggsy asked.

“Hmm, yes, just a bit off today, think the sock moved.”

“Yeah, I’ve had my sock bunch in my trainers wrong, annoying as hell,” Eggsy looked around the shop. “No offense, but you never seem that busy. Who buys records?”

“A fair number of people, and a lot of my business is online these days. I’m excellent at finding obscure albums.” Merlin opened the container and stared at the sandwich. “I’m honestly not very hungry today, why I hadn’t ordered.” Harry would have been scoffing at such a large lie.

“I’m starving, going to grab some McDonalds or something.”

“Do you not get meals at the cafe?”

“Sure, but that’d be if I was going back,” Eggsy replied. “Done for the day and don’t start my other job for a couple hours.”

“Two jobs?” Merlin looked at the sandwich he really did not want. “Here, take this.”

“I can’t take food from you.”

“If you don’t, it will go to waste.” Merlin held out the container. “Please, and this time I’ll be the stubborn one.”

Eggsy’s stomach rumbled and he took the sandwich. “Three jobs, actually.” He began to eat. “But who are the people who buy records?”

“Old people who like the sound from their youth, hipsters. Been a huge revival in vinyl for men with beards and ironic plaid shirts. Also crafty people use them for all sorts of projects.”

“Wouldn’t it drive you crazy some random girl melting or cutting albums for her IG?”

Merlin shook his head. “They pay me, they can do whatever they like with it. Some people buy it straight for the album cover, throw it on their wall and never even care what the music sounds like. Sometimes I get douchebags in who talk to me for an hour about fidelity without knowing shit. Other times I get to match people with music they never would have expected. It is fun. Summers I got to explore boot sales with Harry, we always find fun stuff.”

“Harry?”

“Two doors down. The antique shop,” Merlin said.

“He your partner?”

“In crime,” Merlin joked. “We’ve known each other since basic training. He does all the purchasing, his husband mostly runs the shop.” He wondered why the lad looked happy. “So what are your other jobs?”

“Barista, but that is mostly picking up spare shifts if someone calls in sick. And babysitter.” Eggsy flushed a little. “Work for an agency, nights.”

“That is a lot of hustle,” was all Merlin said.

“Well, takes a lot in London these days,” Eggsy said. He finished the sandwich. “Rubbish bin and maybe a bog?”

“Go on in the back,” Merlin said, though he always told customers there was no loo. Eggsy went through the door and Merlin’s computer dinged. He had a client looking for a particular jazz album. Not his best area but he could hunt it down. He was answering the email when he heard a huge crash and Eggsy cursing.

Merlin hurried back and there was Eggsy on the ground, a rather large gash in his denim. “Are ye alright?”

“No,” Eggsy had to admit.

Merlin pulled out his phone and texted _help_ to Harry as he bent down. His wheelchair was on the ground, had some worrying bends. But he was more concerned about the blood on Eggsy’s leg. “What happened?”

“Phone rang, coffee shop wanted me to pick up a shift, and wasn’t paying attention and tripped over that. Went arse over tea kettle and fuck my phone is still on. Bugger.” Eggsy picked up his phone, “Sorry, just tripped, yeah I can -”

Merlin had to take the phone from the lad. “I must apologize but Eggsy cannot pick a shift up today, I am about to take him to the A&E, to have a gash on his leg checked out.”

Eggsy glared and snatched the phone back. “I can make it, just a little blood. No it...I mean, okay yeah it is still bleeding, but...yes it hurts...okay yes it probably does need a few stitches, but I can bandage it up, do my shift and go after. No that doesn’t sound insane. Fine, fine, I’ll go. Yeah bye.” He hung up and stared at the blood. “I could have used the money.”

“Yes, passing out from pain and blood loss is a good idea.” Merlin took off his jumper and wrapped it around the leg.

“Merlin?” Harry shouted.

“Back here, we need your car,” Merlin called back.

Harry ran through the door and took the scene in quickly. “Parked around back. Need me to carry you, young man?”

“Oi fuck off, not letting one of you geezers carry me. I can hobble.” Eggsy managed to stand and sway. Merlin bent to put his shoulder under Eggsy’s. “I’m fine,” Eggsy insisted. The jumper fell off his leg and there was still blood pouring out. “I’m mostly fine. Just a flesh wound.”

Harry snorted. “Monty Python fan?”

“Who?” Eggsy blinked at him and waited for the appalled look to cross his face. “Of course I am.”

Merlin took Eggsy out the back door and to Harry’s Range Rover. He helped him into the back and checked the boot, which sure enough had a drop cloth in it. He put it down across his lap and pulled Eggsy’s leg over his lap to elevate it a bit. Harry drove like a madman as Merlin texted Percival asking him to lock up his shop.

At the A&E Eggsy tried to insist that he was good, but Merlin refused to go anywhere, and only a promise to call for a ride home got Harry to leave. “This is my fault, lad,” Merlin told him.

“How I tripped over that junk wheelchair in the back?” Eggsy said.

“It isn’t junk, its collapsible mechanic is a little busted and sometimes pops open if you brush by it wrong.” Merlin flushed a little. “It needs a little care is all, I just haven’t had the time.”

“You do repairs for someone?” Eggsy asked.

“No, myself, it is one of my wheelchairs,” Merlin explained.

“Did you break a leg at some point?”

“No that would require having legs,” Merlin said.

Eggsy looked at his trousers and feet and back up. “Uh?”

Merlin pulled up both legs and showed the two prosthetics. “Afghanistan. Same as Harry’s eye. We were together and things...went poorly.”

“I almost finished royal marines basic, but mum needed me,” Eggsy said. “Am I supposed to say thank you for your service?”

“Please don’t,” Merlin said.

“How do you go from soldier to record store?”

“Well you get your humvee blown up and when you recover realize you have a lack of skills. Harry took over his parents shop and got annoyed with me hiding in my apartment sorting my old album collection. I had a small inheritance from my parents that had been gathering interest. Enough to buy the building outright and open the shop.”

A nurse came by and collected Eggsy. “Wait, I want him with me. I hate needles,” Eggsy begged. The nurse did not care and Merlin followed along at the pleading look Eggsy gave him.

Merlin followed slowly as Eggsy was wheeled to an area and watched as his denim was cut away and the area was washed. The blood was sluggish at this point but still coming. A doctor came and it was decided that the area could be glued and taped, it was shallow enough, but he would need a tetanus shot just in case.

Merlin was surprised at how Eggsy paled, he guessed he hadn’t just said that to keep some company. He reached out and Eggsy’s grip was tight. “I’m here,” Merlin said softly. “My name is Merlin.” He wasn’t sure if Eggsy actually knew it.

“Heard your friend shout it,” Eggsy said and he saw the needle and buried his face in Merlin’s side. “Tell me when it is done.”

“It was over before you finished that sentence.”

“Oh,” Eggsy looked embarrassed and then squared his jaw. “Everyone’s got their shit.”

“They do.” Merlin took a breath. “I fucking hate sandwiches.”

“Who hates sandwiches?” Eggsy focused on Merlin and not how they were working on the gash in his leg.

“I do, it is too many textures jammed together, it is very off putting.”

“It is bites of yummy awesomeness.” Eggsy looked down at his leg and that was a bad idea and looked up at Merlin. “Wait...if you hate sandwiches why the fuck are you ordering lunch every two days from a sandwich based cafe?”

Merlin looked at the wall. “First time it was a mistaken order. I had ordered soup. You brought a sandwich and were in a rush so I didn’t correct you.”

“Okay,” Eggsy said slowly. “That doesn’t explain the rest of the times. For the last two months.”

“I hate sandwiches, but I didn’t hate the delivery boy,” Merlin said putting himself on the line.

“Son of a bitch,” Eggsy yelled and Merlin started to pull away, humiliated. “No,” Eggsy grabbed him tight. “No they pulled the fucking tape off. Now I know why my mum curses so much when she waxes her legs.” He looked at Merlin. “You ordered sandwiches which you hate for two months, so you could grunt at me and barely say anything?”

“It is the height of rudeness to flirt with a man trying to do his job.”

“Bloody hell, so you would have just what ordered sandwiches forever and pined?”

“I’m Scottish, I know how to endure suffering.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy breathed out. “Bruv, you want to get some food some time that you don’t hate?”

“I like Chinese.”

“I do too,” Eggsy agreed.

“All done,” the nurse said and smiled at them. “You could get that Chinese now, he needs to take the pain medication with food.”

They thought it was a good idea.

*****************************************

“Merlin, I need some help,” Eggsy said walking into the shop.

“Of course,” Merlin agreed. He was hanging some holiday decorations on a step ladder and thought he just about had done enough. There were six decorations. Harry had insisted and Merlin lost the fight as he usually did. But he thought his snowman out of records was quite cute. He stepped down carefully and appreciated that Eggsy didn’t hurry over to help. “What do you need?”

“One of the regular couples I babysit for are getting divorced and there is a battle going on over who owns what and dividing it all up. He has a huge record collection but he says the market is crap and it is all sentimental stuff and has no value. She’s calling that into question. Was hoping you could give it a go over? She’s offering you a 100 quid for a quick glance. I like her Merlin, never said anything stupid about me being a guy babysitting. Left me cookies, tipped well. Hate to see her ripped off.”

Merlin shrugged. “I can assess for you.”

“Thanks, babe,” he said and kissed Merlin’s cheek. “Here is her private number.” He handed Merlin a card and then pulled a container out of his bag. “Soup. Eat it.” He gave a wave and then went to make another delivery. Merlin ate the soup and then called the number and arranged a meeting that afternoon.

It was at a very nice flat, in a posh building and the man who answered tried to slam the door in Merlin’s face. Merlin put his foot there. “I am expected by Mrs. Evans.”

“Usually her boys are a little younger. Like the babysitter she always hires and shags.”

“For the millionth time, I told you I have never once so much as given Eggsy a hug,” she snapped. “Mr. McTavish?”

“Yes, I am here to assess your record collection?”

“Useless, it’s worth nothing,” the man insisted. “You don’t even like the collection.”

“No I don’t, but you started this.”

They started bickering and Merlin could see a study with records in it and went through and pulled out his tablet. It was a mixed bag collection. Definitely sentimental picks from youth but a few decent items worth 50 or so pounds. He frowned though as he scanned the shelves. “There are gaps,” he called out.

The woman hurried in. “What do you mean?”

“He is a completist in a few bands. First pressings, or rare singles. And there are gaps.”

“Every collector has gaps,” the man said coming in as well.

“No, look your gaps happen later. You are collecting chronologically and there are gaps where based on what you have shouldn’t be there.” Merlin did some rough calculations. “I’m betting you have about 3,000 pounds in albums already moved somewhere.”

“You bastard,” the man said and went to swing but it was wild and Merlin easily moved away.

“Guess I was right,” Merlin commented.

“Guess I was right as well,” she said. “Thank you for your time, Eggsy said you’d be able to help.”

“Going to move your lad in when I’m gone?” The man sneered.

“Doubtful since he is busy dating me,” Merlin answered. “Ma’am, I can get more specific if you like.”

“No, thank you. My lawyer can take it from here.” She handed him an envelope. “Enjoy a night out with Eggsy.”

Merlin gave a nod and headed out. He thought about going back to the shop but was tired and his one stump was a little chafed. Home would be good. He texted Harry to put up the closed for the day sign on his store and then went home and had a good soak in his tub, and then settled into bed and read and dozed for a few hours.

“Hello?” he said sleepily when he answered the phone that woke him up.

“Hear you were brilliant!” Eggsy was almost chirping he sounded so happy.

“Helpful, at least. The man is vile.”

“Yeah, well blokes who shag their secretaries usually are. Want to go out?”

“No, I don’t feel like putting my legs back on.”

“I can find a wheelchair accessible place that is actually wheelchair accessible,” Eggsy offered. “No one searches Yelp better than me.”

“I don’t feel like putting clothes on.”

“You’re naked?”

Merlin smiled at the way Eggsy’s breath caught. “Aye.”

“I’ll be right over,” Eggsy said and hung up.

Merlin decided to stay in bed. Getting up really did feel like too much work and the book was enjoyable when he stayed awake long enough to read it. He heard the front door open and feet coming up the stairs, the tread far too light to be Harry. “I don’t remember giving you a key, you know.”

“I had been on my way to your shop and popped into Harry’s. He gave me his disturbingly fast. Might have said something about you having a fever and hallucinating and I needed to nurse you back to health.”

Merlin snorted a bit. “Sure,” he said and put down the book. “No other work tonight?”

“Nope, free night for once.” Eggsy looked at him. “Shirtless. You really naked?”  Merlin briefly flipped the duvet to show yes he was naked and then settled it back on himself.  “Nice,” Eggsy smiled at him. “You eaten?”

“No,” Merlin admitted.

“You hate food in bed?”

“Crumbly things aye, but otherwise it is fine.”

“Food coming up,” Eggsy promised and went back downstairs in the small townhouse. Merlin went back to his book and a chapter later the smell of pasta hit his nose. “Nothing fancy but you had some jar sauce and those grocery ravioli.”

“It is very appreciated,” Merlin promised. He frowned. “Need a tray.” He thought about it. “Shower seat pulls off easily.”

“Shower seat tray in bed coming up,” Eggsy handed him the plate and went to the bathroom and returned with the hard plastic. He sat on the bed next to Merlin. “Share?”

“Of course,” Merlin agreed and Eggsy pulled a fork out of his back pocket. “I don’t like sex.”

“I figured, based on previous conversations,” Eggsy replied and speared a ravioli. “Still find you gorgeous.”

“Correction,” Merlin said. “I find it...fine? It is like when you go to a restaurant because your friends wanted to and you don’t hate going out, but you would have been happy in your bathrobe. Nothing about it is gross or repellent but mostly you think the whole time about how much work it all seems to be. It can be pleasant but most just you are happy when you split the cheque and go home.” He ate some ravioli and waited for Eggsy to respond.

“Okay,” Eggsy said. “So we don’t go out to restaurants. You don’t care if I sometimes dine alone do you?”

Merlin paused. “Is that trying to say have a wank?”

“Yes, I’m trying to ask if you care if I wank,” Eggsy said.

“I mean, don’t jerk off onto me?” He smiled at the way, Eggsy fell over laughing. “It wasn’t that funny.”

“So glad it is marinara and not alfredo right now,” Eggsy replied and lay down, still giggling. Merlin finished the pasta while Eggsy got control of himself. “Meant in the shower, maybe someday in bed with you. But no, not planning any money shots.” He stood up and took the shower seat and plate away and then came back. “Could I get in with you?”

“Aye,” Merlin said softly and watched as Eggsy stripped down to his pants. “You are desperately attractive, my dear.”

“Stay fit running between all the jobs,” Eggsy joked. He crawled into the bed and lay on his side and Merlin twisted so he was the same. “You a bed hog Merlin, just so I know for the future.”

“You can have all the leg room you need,” Merlin replied and enjoyed the little huff of noise Eggsy made. “No, I am not,” he continued, “Too many years on a military cot.”

“Who were you, when you were a soldier?”

“Someone else. Very much the same. Been 15 years, just long enough to make it almost romantic,” Merlin said. “Sterner, tired.”

“Did you -” Eggsy went quiet.

“Did I what?”

“Did you like sex back then?”

“Are you asking if losing my legs killed my sex drive?”

“It sounds stupid,” Eggys said and pulled the covers up so that he was almost completely covered.

“No, lad,” Merlin promised. “I used to enjoy it more I suppose, in my twenties, but even then my sex drive was low. I just couldn’t see what the fuss was. And then I just had less and less and did not miss it. I’ve had it a handful of times in the last decade, to make a partner happy, but mostly it is such a fuss.”

“And you save the fuss for cataloging the many reissue copies of Beatles albums that come in,” Eggsy said, lowering the blanket a little.

“I do,” Merlin agreed, “And for Harry lifting too much furniture with his janky back.”

“Might be less of a problem soon,” Eggsy whispered.

“Oh?” Merlin slid down on his pillow a little so their heads were even. “Why is that? Is he going to wear the brace his doctor recommended?”

“He’s planning to hire me for going to estate sales, doing deliveries, moving furniture in the shop. And since Percival’s niece isn’t interested in the shop he was thinking of maybe training me to be his assistant. Apparently I have a good eye. Didn’t mention it was because I used to case joints for my stepda.” Eggsy bit his lip. “Means I could quit the coffee shop and the cafe.”

“Is it a job you are interested in?” Merlin asked.

“I think so. Harry is great and his husband is this quiet menace. Lethal humour. Could be interesting. I always liked history in school. When I went.” Eggsy smiled, “Get to see you a bit more.”

“I would not object to that.” They had only been dating a couple of months but they both knew that something special was building between them. “Would you like to spend the night, Eggsy?”

“Got a spare toothbrush?”

“No,” Merlin said.

“I’ll use my finger.”

Merlin reached out and brushed Eggsy’s hair. “I am very fond of kissing and cuddles.” He slid a little closer to Eggsy. “I’ll probably be clinging like a marsupial by morning.”

“Consider me your personal tree limb,” Eggsy scooted as well and kissed Merlin’s nose. “Is your name really Merlin?” he whispered.

Merlin smiled, “No,” he said and then kissed Eggsy properly.

*****************************************

“Happy Christmas, Merlin,” Eggsy said cheerfully as he walked into the record shop. “Check out the clothes.” He was in trousers and a dress shirt, a simple waistcoat. And a Santa hat since it was Christmas eve day. “Gift from Harry. New year I start to work the front of the shop. But thought they’d be good for taking you out for dinner before the party. I know a great sandwich place.”

“Fuck off,” Merlin said. He had a Christmas album on and his jumper had snowflakes on it. “It is perfectly reasonable for a man to not like sandwiches.”

“You keep telling yourself that. Italian?”

“That works, but at the end of the album. This is one of the few Christmas records I like.” Eggsy nodded and poked at the stacks and Merlin posted online that the shop was closed until the Boxing Day sale at noon where everything would be 15% percent off with a few other bonus deals around the store.

“I was supposed to be a proper thief you know,” Eggsy said. “Work for my stepda. He was training me.”

Merlin looked at Eggsy who was studiously examining 80s pop. “You mentioned.”

“I wasn’t supposed to be here. Now. No offense, but your store not worth robbing. I was supposed to be someone else. Someone a good upstanding soldier and business owner like you would have loathed.”

“Perhaps,” Merlin said. “I was supposed to be a soldier until I retired and was grumpy and watched too much telly. Life is seldom what we believe or we expect.”

“Ain’t that the fucking truth.” Eggsy looked at Wham. “The 80s were an ugly time.”

“I had hair for them.”

He finally looked at Merlin. “I like the look now.” He went over. “Christmas can make you think things. Ghosts of whatsits and whosits.”

“And what are you contemplating Eggsy?” Merlin asked.

“That for once I’m looking forward to the New Year. I think it is going to be a good one.” He leaned over the counter and kissed Merlin. “An interesting one.”

Merlin looked at Eggsy. “I think it will be a good one too.” The music stopped playing. “Record finished.”

“I still hear music,” Eggsy whispered.

“Yes because my phone is ringing, that Harry has forgotten to get extra ice and wants us to pick some up on our way over in a couple of hours.”

“You got all that from the Ride of the Valkyries ringtone?”

“More thirty years of knowing him.” Merlin held up the phone and the text _bring me ice_ flashed. “The Italian on the corner?”

“Sounds perfect,” Eggsy said and waited while Merlin closed up the shop. “Merlin?”

“Aye?”

“There going to be mistletoe I can kiss you under?”

“At a Harry party, guaranteed. Not that you need such a prop.”

Eggsy shrugged. “This Eggsy, that I am now? He’s decided to be a traditionalist.”

“I’ll be our rebel then,” Merlin said and kissed Eggsy with no mistletoe in sight before they walked to dinner holding hands.


End file.
